Untitled
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Miyuki dan Furuya pun mengacaukan tubuh Sawamura dengan sentuhan. untuk ulangtahun anclyne. warning(s) inside.


_Untitled_

 _Written by shinjishinyuki_

A.N:setahun yang lalu saat pertama kali masuk fandom ini, saya pernah mengatakan bahwa saya akan bawa jus lemon uhukk, dan akhirnya baru kesampaian hari ini, untuk ulang tahun kak dori tercinta a.k.a _**anclyne**_. Pibesdey kak doreeh~! Eniwei, berbicara mengenai judul, jujur saja saya bingung ingin memberikan judul apa.

 **WARN: MiyuSawaFuru, threesome, double penetration** /OHOK/

.

.

.

Sawamura lupa bagaimana ketiganya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Namun persetan, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hanya dua nama yang ada disana, seluruh akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana semenjak ciuman itu menyentuh dadanya.

Nafasnya putus-putus, "K-Kazuya, kumohon—" lidah Furuya yang menyalip masuk ke mulutnya segera memotong. Sawamura tidak bisa mengelak dari ciuman Furuya yang membuai. Ciuman Miyuki fokus pada pusat gairah Sawamura dibawah sana, dengan tangannya yang membelai lembut pinggang telanjang itu hingga beberapa kali terlonjak kaget.

"Katakan jika kau menginginkannya, _**Eijun**_." Suara berat Furuya membuat dada Sawamura berdentum semakin kuat, dengan susah payah ia menatap kearah mata Furuya dan kaget melihat sisi lain lelaki itu, yang dominan, buas, dan beringas. Dan Sawamura tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang menemukan sisi Furuya itu sangat _seksi_ , salahkan Furuya yang melakukannya sembari menyugar surai hitamnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Sawamura berteriak frustasi, ia tidak bisa lagi merangkai kata untuk diucapkan ketika jemari Miyuki bergerak erotis di paha dalamnya. "K-Kazuya ngh…. A-aku—" Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mencapai puncak. Paru-parunya seakan tersedot habis, terengah berusaha menjawab dengan cicitan karena malu, "aku mau."

Maka dengan itu, Miyuki bangkit, menarik Sawamura untuk berlutut dan menopang pada bahunya lalu melumat bibir yang bengkak itu, menahan erangan nikmat Sawamura saat jemari Furuya yang terasa begitu dingin bergerak teratur dalam tubuhnya. Menyentuh seluruh bagian rektumnya tanpa cela.

Miyuki menarik bibirnya turun mengikuti bentuk rahang Sawamura, menyesap leher kecoklatan itu dengan beringas. Air mata menetes di pelupuk mata, Sawamura merasa tidak kuat menghadapi segala sentuhan ini.

"P-pelan, kumohon, Satoru—ah!"

" _I can't_." Lalu lidahnya pun ikut menggeruk Eijun semakin dalam.

Lidah Miyuki mengikuti alur rangkanya, mengecupi tulang selangka, lalu turun ke dada. Tangannya kembali bergerak aktif di sepanjang paha telanjang Eijun. Meminjatnya keras hingga pangkal selangkangan dan Sawamura menjerit karena itu. "Kau _keras_ sekali dibawah sini, Eijun." Jarinya dengan lihai menyentuh ereksi Sawamura lagi, bergerak atas bawah dengan ujung jemari, menggoda yang lebih muda untuk meminta lebih.

Sawamura menjerit sekali lagi ketika Furuya menyatukan raga keduanya, membuatnya merasa _penuh_. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, nyaris melukai jika Miyuki tidak segera menariknya, "jangan lukai bibirmu, Eijun, kau tahu betapa kami sangat menyukainya."

Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, punggungnya menyentuh Furuya, merasakan dentuman jantung lelaki itu yang sama cepatnya dengan dirinya. Sawamura berusaha menata respirasinya namun Furuya menghancurkannya. Bergerak memulas kenikmatan untuk Sawamura, membuatnya mencengkram pundak Miyuki semakin erat dan mendesah tanpa henti.

Miyuki menjilat bibir lalu mengusap pipinya yang bersemu merah, "astaga, kau _cantik_ sekali ketika _kacau_ begini, Eijun." Seringai itu membuat Sawamura semakin gila melihatnya.

"Miyuki- _senpai_." Panggilan Furuya membuat seringai itu semakin lebar di wajah tampannya.

Kedua mata Miyuki menatap dibalik lensa kacamata, lelaki itu pun maju dan mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sawamura. "Sekali lagi," nafasnya bertabrakan dengan wajah Sawamura membuat lelaki itu memejamkan mata, "jangan gigit bibirmu, oke?" Sawamura mengangguk menurut.

Furuya kembali mengecupi bibir Sawamura, meredam teriakannya ketika Miyuki ikut memorakporandakan tubuh maupun kewarasannya.

Sawamura telah lupa namanya sendiri, yang ada diotaknya hanya nama Miyuki dan Furuya, ikut dilafalkan oleh bibirnya ketika keduanya bergerak mencari titik kenikmatan Sawamura sendiri. Air matanya mengalir ketika adrenalin menekan tulang belakangnya, membuatnya melihat bintang di kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Sial, kenapa kau serapat ini," sumpah serapah mengalun di bibir Miyuki, membuat Eijun segera meraih wajahnya dan mengecupi bibirnya, membiarkan Furuya menciumi tengkuk dan punggungnya dengan tangan yang bermain nakal di dadanya.

Sawamura mengerang, merasakan puncak orgasmenya semakin dekat.

" _Ngah_ —! Kazu—Fur—" Ia kehilangan kosa katanya.

Pintu kamar asrama menjeblak terbuka. Kuramochi masuk dan berujar, "Oi, _Bakamura_ , kau lihat Miyuki dan Furuya—"

Hening menyapa. Kuramochi menatap kaget pada mereka, lalu berteriak keras "GYAAAAAAAAA—"

.::.

"AAAAAAAA—eh?" Kuramochi membuka mata, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali melihat atap kamarnya. Ia seketika menghela nafas lega menyadari semua itu cuma mimpi, jujur saja ia ingin menghajar Miyuki dan Furuya dalam mimpinya itu yang telah berani menyentuk adiknya.

Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya, lalu menyadari Sawamura yang berbaring tengkurap, memegang pinggangnya dan mengumpat menyebut nama Miyuki dan Furuya. "Oh, Mochi- _Senpai_ , tadi kau pingsan dan— _Senpai_ , kau mau kemana? Kenapa membawa _bat-_ mu? Kau mau latihan? Mochi- _Senpai_?"

Kuramochi membuka pintu kamar, menoleh kearah Sawamura, "iya, aku mau melatih kekuatan _bat_ -ku setelah menghantam rahang mereka." Lalu pintu pun ditutup.

"Mochi _-Senpai_? MOCHI- _SENPAI_!"

 _ **The End**_

A.N: HAEEE~~, ya udah, gitu aja sih fiknya hehe.


End file.
